


Child

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [88]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: The smile that blossomed across his face was like that of a child.





	Child

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Dream...

Olivia’s heart raced as she admitted softly, “I love you, too.”

The smile that blossomed across James’ face reminded Olivia of a child being presented with the gift he wanted most in the world.

It was a look she wanted to see more often. 

“Olivia…” James murmured in a voice filled with wonder, as he cradled her cheek in his palm.

“Kiss me, James,” she whispered.

James breathed her name again, then lowered his mouth to hers.

Both sighed, then moaned.

“I want to make love with you.”

The childlike smile reappeared at her softly uttered words.

“Where’s your bedroom?”


End file.
